


Jake the Sap

by celticheart72



Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Replicant (2001)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Romantic Gestures, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Jake has a Valentine's Day surprise for you when he gets home.
Relationships: Jake Riley/Reader
Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707367
Kudos: 1





	Jake the Sap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllHailKingRooker51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailKingRooker51/gifts).



> Warnings: a curse word
> 
> For a Valentine's bingo card square - "I know, it's kind of sappy."

You’re curled up on the couch reading a book on your e-reader when the front door opens.

“Honey?”

“On the couch, Jakey!”

“Okay, you stay there, I’ve got dinner. I’ll let you know when it’s all ready.”

“Alright,” you lay the e-reader over your chest and listen to him moving around the kitchen for a minute. His tone has you curious what he’s up to but after another few seconds you go back to your book and get engrossed again.

Maybe ten minutes later there’s a little bit of commotion coming from Jake’s direction and you lay the e-reader over your chest again.

“Jake, do you need help?”

“NO! You stay there- _Ow! Damnit!_ -I’m fine, I got it.”

Your eyebrow arches when Jake yelps again but you stay where you are like he asked.

Finally, after a few more minutes of cursing you hear him moving into the dining room.

When everything goes completely quiet that’s when you really start to worry and get up from the couch. Jake pops his head into the living room just as you’re starting to edge toward the dining room.

“Okay, honey. Dinner’s ready,” he holds his hand out and you can’t help but narrow your eyes at the Band-Aids on his fingers.

“What did you do?”

He looks a bit sheepish and shakes his head when you take his hand and he pulls you into the dining room. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh my God, Jake…”

The table is set with your wedding china, lasagna from your favorite Italian restaurant on the plates along with bowls of salad and a plate of garlic bread. There are lit candles in the middle along with a vase of red roses, thorns and all, as well as a wine bucket with your favorite red wine chilling in it. He’s even set a huge heart shaped box full of different kinds of chocolate covered fruit in front of one of the chairs.

You look at him with wide eyes, certain your expression is one of complete astonishment.

He shrugs with a little grin, “I know it’s kind of sappy.”

Shaking your head, you smile and throw your arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. “It’s perfect! I love you, Jake.”

Jake smiles against your lips and kisses you again, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
